


The boy of his dreams

by milky_toast_06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Dream AU, Fluff, Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Love, Lucid dreams, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short Story, Soulmates, can get a bit confusing idk sorry, dream - Freeform, dreamland - Freeform, kenma has never met kuroo, kuroken are strangers at first, kuroken dream au, kuroken stuff, kuroo has never met kenma, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_toast_06/pseuds/milky_toast_06
Summary: Kenma is playing video games...then he drifts off to sleep. In his dream, he meets a boy. A boy who claims that he has dreamt of Kenma before. A boy with a red jacket and matching red sweatpants. A boy with hazel eyes, spiky black hair and a large, goofy grin. A boy with an enviable passion for science.A boy named Tetsurou Kuroo.(BTW if you don't get the story, I do explain the whole plot in the 'end notes' so yeah! don't be deterred from reading it just because you don't think you'll understand it <3 you can also just ask questions in the comments :D)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The boy of his dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If after you've read the story you don't understand what's going on I have summarised the whole thing in the end notes! So if you haven't read the story yet don't refer to the end note because it will spoil the entire plot :) 
> 
> hope you enjoy it <3 (although it may get a little confusing)

Kenma put down his console, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each passing second. He looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. He sighed, wondering if he should continue playing and finish the game.

It was dead quiet outside, excluding the screeching of crows every few minutes. The air felt cold, like it was going to rain soon. The stars beyond his half-open curtains twinkled in the purple-ish blue night sky. This sight was no stranger to Kenma, having stayed up to such unearthly hours before.

He didn’t have school the coming day; it was summer break. He pulled the blankets around his body, the warm sheets touching his skin. It felt nice, and inviting, luring him to sleep.

He shook his head. He was almost done with the game. Just a battle or two more before he could defeat the boss level. He gulped down some of the water at his bedside to silence his hungry stomach. He’d run out of snacks at about one o’clock, so water had to make do.

Slapping both sides of his face, he got ready to play once more. He was so close, and he couldn’t give up. Not yet.

He forced both his eyes open, relying largely on his instincts to press the attack buttons on his console, his brain too tired to think anymore. 

His legs started to feel numb, probably from staying in the same position for the past few hours, but who knew for sure? 

In the silence of the neighbourhood, his game, which was already at the lowest bar of volume, sounded like it was being blasted through speakers around his room. The chilly air from outside blew in, and Kenma shivered.

Just one more punch and...done. Kenma let the console fall from his fingers as he lay back in a daze. He glanced at his brightly-lit screen in front of him, the words “Victory!” flashing in a large bright red font, before it returned to the menu screen. 

An exhausted sigh left his lips and they curled into what almost resembled a smile. At last, he was done with his game and could go to sleep finally. The air smelled like rain, and Kenma realised suddenly that raindrops were falling from the sky. 

He sat there, feeling the first few drops of rain kiss his skin as they fell through the open window. His eyes slowly shut, and he felt himself being pulled into the realm of nightmares.

And well, of course, dreams.

__________________________________

_ Kenma walked around in the vast expanse of blue grass, lavenders peppering the coloured ground. The air smelled fresh; the smell of mornings, the smell of rain against a stone, the smell of dew on grass.  _

_ He didn’t know how to describe it properly. It just smelled nice. But his legs didn’t allow him to slow down to look at the scenery. He was here for something. Something...he didn’t know.  _

_ The pink cotton candy clouds hung high up in the warm orange sky, little white stars sparkling to give the world a dreamy glow. His hands touched the blue grass on the ground, and it surprisingly felt like silk.  _

_ He was here to look for something, but his consciousness wouldn’t tell him. Something here was waiting for him, or someone. Kenma didn’t know, yet his legs led him around. Wandering around for so much would have usually made Kenma tired already, but he wasn’t in the least bit exhausted.  _

_ Everything was so hazy and whimsical, it was weird. But it felt...nice, and comforting. He felt like he was floating, and with each step he took, he could see little fireflies light up at his feet. _

_ He looked up at the orange sky. The orange-ness swirled around like melted wax, and it looked like it was some sort of moving marble design. The stars among the cotton candy clouds twinkled with greater intensity, and Kenma just knew he was near to whatever he was searching for. _

_ There was a rustling sound just ahead of him. Kenma squinted. There was some kind of dense fog that hovered around the lavenders a few feet in front of him. He couldn’t make out what it was in the fog.  _

_ Was it bunnies? Or perhaps just a hell lotta fireflies congested there? Kenma didn’t know, or perhaps he should have put it that he didn’t consciously know, but somewhere in his mind, he knew. Something within him was pulling him towards the unknown.  _

_ A boy emerged from behind a large rock in the fog. A rock that Kenma...didn’t remember seeing earlier. Oh but what difference did it make? Besides, that was the least of his concerns. _

_ The boy in front of him was significantly taller than his height, and Kenma thought perhaps he’d only reach up to the other boy’s shoulders. The other boy had somewhat spiky black hair that stood straight up on one side, and he had eyes the colour of hazelnuts.  _

_ A familiar red jacket hung on his shoulders, and the stranger wore a matching set of red sweatpants. He was smiling broadly, his smile so wide it almost put Kenma off. In spite of that, Kenma found himself taking a step towards him, his lips twitching against his will into a smile of his own. _

_ “Hi, you’re...here,” the stranger said. Kenma didn’t know what he was talking about, but he couldn’t find his voice to ask.  _

_ A gust of wind blew from his left, and the field of lavenders and blue stalks of grass swayed to the side, a warm gold glow colouring the whole scenery. The fireflies among the grasses lit up, illuminating the entire field of lavender and grass. The clouds parted slightly, the many little stars in the sky merging to shine just one soft light ray down at the both of them. _

_ The wind ran its fingers through Kenma’s hair, lifting it off the sides of his face, and broadening his vision, and Kenma got a clear view of the tall boy. Kenma’s eyes widened as he caught the boy staring directly at him, then he averted his gaze. Something about this boy just was so...familiar, but what exactly was it? Kenma couldn’t put his finger on it. _

_ The other boy didn’t falter. “I’m Tetsurou Kuroo, but you can just call me Kuroo,” he said, sticking his hand out towards Kenma. _

_ Kenma didn’t particularly want to, but he felt his arms moving robotically up to grasp Kuroo’s hand in a handshake. The moment their hands met, another strong gust of wind hit him, and Kenma suddenly got control over his own body.  _

_ He flinched. Kenma’s mouth parted slightly, but then he quickly shut it. He eyed Kuroo in the least judging way possible when the latter wasn’t looking, then sighed. _

_ “I’m Kenma,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor. “Kozume Kenma.” _

_ Kuroo nodded and grinned, walking up to Kenma’s side then putting his arm around his shoulder. Looking into the distance, he said, “Yeah. Kenma. So...we’re in a dream huh?” _

_ Kenma shivered as Kuroo’s arm touched him, and he tried unsuccessfully to shrug it off, but damn this boy had a strong grip. After a few tries, Kenma exhaled sharply and gave up.  _

_ The way Kuroo acted around him was as though they had known each other for ages, but Kenma was sure as hell he himself hadn’t seen this guy before in his entire sixteen years of life. _

_ “I guess,” he muttered. “Maybe i should just slap myself and i’ll get out of this.” _

_ Kenma reached his hands up to slap his face, but just as it was about to come into contact with his skin, Kuroo grabbed his wrist. _

_ “Wait! Wait-” Kuroo half-shouted, sending Kenma into a stunned silence. For a second, Kenma felt like his brain had short-circuited. He glared at Kuroo, then looked at his hand, which was turning a little red from Kuroo’s grip. _

_ “Wait, Kenma, i--don’t leave just yet.” Kenma glanced at his hand, now taking on a little purple hue, then back at Kuroo. Apologetically, the taller boy let go, and Kenma immediately cradled his swollen hand with the other. God, how strong was this guy? _

_ Kenma looked at Kuroo warily. What the hell was up with this dude? Well...he didn’t appear to hide any evil intent, and neither did he seem to have some motive behind his broad smile. He looked like he was genuinely sorry, and that he just...really really wanted Kenma not to leave. _

_ Still, Kenma asked, “Why can’t I leave?”  _

_ As if he hadn’t heard him, Kuroo led him to behind one of the taller lavender plants and poked the petal at the top. Kenma’s unanswered question lingered in his mind a moment longer.  _

_ An awkward silence followed, as the both of them waited for something to happen.  _

_ A different reality. Change. Kenma took a step back. He didn’t remember consciously thinking that. It was probably the knowledge from his dream. Kenma exhaled once more.  _

_ Just as Kenma was about to ask Kuroo something about the dream, the environment around both of them began to shift and take the shape of a completely different scenery.  _

_ The blue grass melted to become a light grey pavement, and the lavender merged to form soft moist planks of a wooden boardwalk. The pink clouds and twinkling stars cleared to make way for the orange sky to melt into a light baby blue colour. White tufts of cloud floated in place of the pink ones earlier, and the stars slowly faded into nothing. _

_ On either side of the boardwalk, deep clear waters formed small waves, and Kenma could see the whales and dolphins that swam underneath the surface. It looked...amazing.  _

_ Kenma looked up, and saw the...what appeared to be seagulls? They wore a cape of pastel orange feathers and had a muted neon green beak. Kenma raised an eyebrow.  _

_ There always had to be that one aspect of extreme weirdness in every dream. The blue grass, pink cotton candy clouds, random stars in the day, orange coloured skies...now a beautiful ocean with an odd level of transparency and colourful seagulls. _

_ He looked to his shoulder, where Kuroo’s hand was still tightly wrapped around it. _

_ “You can remove your hand now, you know?” Kenma muttered, his face a little flushed. Kuroo’s hand was warm, and it kinda gave Kenma comfort in this weird reality or dream thing or whatever he was in. _

_ “Ah yeah! Sure.” Kuroo released his hand on Kenma’s shoulder and looked up at the sky, the weirdly coloured seagulls squawking loudly in the distance.  _

_ Kenma took in some of that salty seaside air, and a smile creeped up onto his face. These smells--the smell of lavender and the smell of the sea--were all so new and refreshing to him.  _

_ After having been cooped up at home with his games all day for so long, he was losing touch with nature’s wonders. _

_ Of course, not that he cared much about it, but still, it felt nice to enjoy it once in a while. _

_ Kuroo suddenly appeared back by his side then gently took his hand in his. Before Kenma could say a single word, Kuroo pressed a finger to his lips. Kenma had to physically stop himself from biting on the taller boy’s finger to get it away from him. _

_ But some part of him told him not to. The boy was nice. Well, to him at least, and Kuroo just seemed like he was so eager to befriend Kenma he felt guilty for not being more enthusiastic. _

_ Kuroo’s palm against Kenma’s sent a rush of warmth through Kenma’s body. He had never held hands with anyone before, and obviously never with a stranger. Did it always feel so nice to hold someone’s hand? And safe? Or was it just Kuroo? _

_ Kenma felt his face grow hot when Kuroo’s fingers interlaced with his, and he looked away. _

_ “Watch this,” Kuroo said in a low voice, like he was sharing some sort of secret with him. Kenma rolled his eyes. As though anyone was there to see them! As far as he could see, the whole place was void of people. Kenma sighed. Perhaps there were others here too, just he couldn’t see them?  _

_ Maybe, just maybe, there were in fact people around, in their own dream realms. Kenma looked to Kuroo. If that were so, then why were he and Kuroo in the same dream realm?  _

_ But Kenma didn’t have the time to ask Kuroo that.  _

_ Kuroo hovered a foot above the waters on the side of the boardwalk, then let his foot touch the surface of the sea. _

_ Kenma squeezed Kuroo’s hand in his urgently. What on earth was he thinking? If Kuroo had a death wish, he had absolutely no business dragging Kenma in on it.  _

_ Kuroo just laughed, then brought his other leg down into the waters too. Kenma’s eyes widened a fraction. Unlike what should have probably happened, Kuroo stood perfectly fine on the water. What even was this world anymore? Was anything even relatively normal?  _

_ Kenma wasn’t so much as curious to step on the water, but just one tug from Kuroo sent him flying face first into the waters. Kenma gasped, using his one free hand to try to break his fall, but the water just enveloped him softly, ridding Kenma of any hard impact. _

_ The water felt like some sort of slippery surface, but it didn’t matter what Kenma did. He couldn’t fall and drown.  _

_ Kenma got up unsteadily. The water surface thing was just so--Kenma couldn’t for the life of him comprehend it.  _

_ Kuroo smirked. “Science doesn’t work here. In dreams like this, you can’t die unless you want to. And nothing bad will happen to you. Or at least it shouldn’t. Maybe? I don’t know either.” _

_ Kenma’s mind was in a whirl. “Wait. You still haven’t answered me. Why can’t I leave? And dreams like this? Dreams like what? What is this?” _

_ Kuroo laughed. “I’ll answer them one at a time, Kenma. Honestly, i don’t know what kind of dream this is, And trust me i’ve tried to do some research but nothing on the web seems to match this kind of dream perfectly.  _

_ Maybe it’s lucid dreaming? I-d-k. Probably. Or not.  _

_ But I've been in this kind of dream multiple times already when I went to sleep. I usually only leave the dream when it’s time to get up for school...in the real world, that is. _

_ Basically, before i had dreams like this, many of my dreams involved a boy called Kenma...which is you, i guess? They were all like, stuff about you and it just felt like fate was telling me to meet you? Or it was some kind of message? I don’t know.  _

_ Then when i saw you in the lavender realm, I was just really excited, because you were just like the Kenma I'd seen in my previous dreams. So it was like, super cool and i was just? It just felt so good! So when you said you wanted to leave I just kind of...panicked? Like--i finally got to meet you, so i guess i just wanted to know more about you.” _

_ Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a little red. “I’m sorry I guess, for forcing you to stay even though you didn’t want to.” _

_ “Oh uh, sure. I’m not that opposed to staying here so it’s fine.” _

_ To be frank, Kenma had no idea what Kuroo was talking about, but he seemed truthful enough. And on top of all that, Kenma didn’t particularly want to dampen anyone’s spirits. The least he could do was just...not wake up intentionally? _

_ Mindlessly, he just strolled forwards a few steps on the water surface. The dolphins below swam around freely, and every now and then a few fish would swim up to under Kenma’s bare feet. Now that Kenma really thought about it, this scene greatly reminded him of Moana and the sea thing.  _

_ Kuroo caught up to him, and smiled. _

_ “You know why humans can’t walk on water in real life? It’s because humans are huge ass creatures. And i don’t know how old you are so i’m not sure what you’ve learnt but--” _

_ “Sixteen.” Kenma looked up to Kuroo. “I’m sixteen, but i don’t study science super intensely, so i wouldn’t know anyway.” _

_ Kuroo stood in shocked silence for a while, his mouth slightly agape. Kenma knew he hardly looked sixteen, with his small stature and stuff, but wow Kuroo was really having a hard time hiding his surprise. Kuroo cleared his throat. _

_ “Well...i’m seventeen, and uh, humans can’t walk on water mostly because there’s this thing called surface tension. So since humans are huge ass creatures, gravitational potential energy overcomes it--the surface tension--and that makes us sink…” _

_ Kuroo went on, but Kenma honestly didn’t understand any of what this boy was talking about. Surface tension? Gravitational potential energy? Wasn’t it just gravity? Was Kuroo purposely using big words to make Kenma feel dumb?  _

_ It didn’t matter much; Kuroo’s voice was nice. There was just something pleasant about Kuroo’s voice that made Kenma not mind when it was droning on and on in the background.  _

_ Kenma just nodded involuntarily as Kuroo went on about how some small creatures could “walk on water”. Kenma simply continued nodding despite not getting absolutely anything.  _

_ His bare feet touching the water surface felt oddly much like stepping on fluid glass, if that was a thing. It was cold, and Kenma liked it. Usually for him, things were always either too cold or too hot, but the “fluid glass” felt just right.  _

_ All of a sudden, Kenma spotted something in the distance. Kenma couldn’t see much, but the creature was light-coloured, and appeared to be somewhat big.  _

_ At this point, he didn’t even care about how much time he’d spent there, and just how long he’d been in the dream realm. Fifteen minutes? An hour? Three hours? He didn’t care. _

_ He shaded his eyes as he craned his head to get a clearer sight of the creature. _

_ He swung Kuroo’s hand. “Hey...is that a horse on the water?” _

_ Kuroo stopped mid sentence, and Kenma almost felt bad for cutting Kuroo off while he was talking so passionately about the sciency stuff.  _

_ But Kuroo didn’t seem to mind much. Craning his neck as well, Kuroo squinted his eyes.  _

_ “Huh...i’ve never seen that around.” The creature strode slowly towards the both of them, and after everything Kenma had seen that day, he didn’t know if he should be frightened or excited. _

_ Turns out, it was indeed a horse. It stopped in front of them, and lowered its head. The horse was a snow white, a silver collar hung around its neck. Its hooves shone in the sunlight. Its hair was soft, like premium linen. It felt strangely much like the fabric of Kenma’s bed sheet.  _

_ Kuroo began to climb up the horse, then pulled Kenma up after him and the smaller boy sat behind Kuroo. So...they were now both sitting atop the horse, Kuroo in front, Kenma behind. Kenma had no clue what the hell was going on.  _

_ “What are you doing?” Kenma whisper-shouted, afraid to scare the horse. Kuroo pulled Kenma’s hands around his waist. _

_ Kenma tried his hardest to ignore how he could feel Kuroo’s heartbeat with his ears so close to Kuroo's back. His fingers felt cold, clammy, maybe he was unsure, but he didn’t remove his hands from his waist.  _

_ “Let’s get a ride around the sea i guess. Sounds fun, no?” _

_ Kenma sent Kuroo a questioning look. No? It does not sound fun? What the hell are you thinking? We could literally die. I don’t want to die in a dream, god damn it Kuroo. _

_ But Kenma gave in anyway. He couldn’t find it in himself to say no to Kuroo. _

_ The horse began to gallop slowly, then quicker. The speed made Kenma’s hair fly up behind him, and his neck finally got to feel the cool air brush against its skin. The scenery was no more than a blur of greens and purples and blues.  _

_ “Hey Kenma.” Kuroo didn’t turn to face Kenma. They were riding into the sunset, Kuroo’s hair looking lighter with the brightness of the setting sun’s rays shining down at them. Was Kuroo now his prince charming on a white horse?  _

_ Kenma grew flustered at the thought itself.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “It’s been cool. Today. Meeting you was cool.” _

_ Despite himself, Kenma smiled. “I guess.” _

_ “C’mon! At least agree.” Kuroo laughed. “Well, i think it’s about time for me to wake up already...so, yeah. I just wanted to say that meeting you was just, really really cool, you know. After having so many goddamn dreams about Kenma it’s just cool to finally be able to see you and get to know you.” _

_ “You hardly got to know me.” _

_ “I mean-” Kuroo sighed. “Yeah. Definitely not as much as i would have liked. But still cool.” _

_ “Are you going to leave like, right now?” _

_ “Mm...a while more. My mum would probably wake me up, since it’s currently summer break for me. But soon.” _

_ Kenma felt something tug at his heartstrings. His chest was almost forcing the words out of him. “D-do you think...we could maybe meet up in real life?” _

_ “Oh? Yeah that’d...be really cool actually! Where do you live?” _

_ “Kanda in Tokyo.” Kenma felt like he’d once again lost control of his body, like the dream had once again taken over him. “You?” _

_ “Oh i live--” _

_ Kenma’s heart dropped as he watched Kuroo’s body slowly fade away. Kenma’s hands which had been wrapped tightly around Kuroo’s waist fell and hung limply by his side. _

_ Kuroo’s dream had ended, and Kenma was left there. _

_ All alone.  _

_ Perhaps Kenma should get up as well then. _

_________________________________

Kenma’s eyes slowly opened. What had Kuroo been about to say?

Kenma’s game had not been switched off since he’d gone to sleep, and his windows had allowed all the rain from the previous night to fall into his room. 

Kenma rubbed his eyes. Usually right about now, his dream would slowly fade from his memory, but this one stuck with him. It was still as vivid as it had been when he was experiencing it. 

Kenma pinched his wrist, then hissed. Ouch. So this  _ was _ real life. He sighed, then he felt his vision go a little blurry.

He brought his hands up to rub his eyes once more, but he soon realised they were tears. What the hell? What was he crying over? Some guy he met in a dream?

But Kenma couldn’t stop the tears from coming. Tears fell from his eyes one after the other, like beads from a broken necklace. He didn’t even understand what he was crying for. 

He sniffled, his face crumpling as tears began to fall harder. Kuroo. Tetsurou Kuroo. The boy of his dreams with spiky hair and a total science nerd. The boy who’d dreamt of him so many times before. 

And perhaps he would never get to meet him again.

He switched off his game first, then threw himself onto his bed. Maybe if he went to sleep again Kuroo would be there, and he could ask him for his address. 

But with each unsuccessful attempt to fall asleep, he found himself crying harder and harder. Stupid Kenma. Stupid stupid Kenma. He shouldn’t be crying over a boy he barely even knew that he’d met in a dream.

Well at least Kuroo knew where Kenma lived. For the first time in his life, Kenma felt there was something more important than his games. Was Kuroo somewhere just as anxious about trying to find Kenma as he was? Did Kuroo even care about it as much as he did? Or was Kenma just overreacting?   
  


To be fair to Kenma, he hardly ever had dreams. And even fewer that he remembered having. In all his sixteen years of life...perhaps he could only remember one or two dreams excluding the one that’d just occurred.

Kenma decided to get his crying mess off his bed to do some checking. Well more like stalking, but anything worked. 

He searched up the web. He searched up ‘Kuroo’, ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’, ‘Kuroo Tetsurou seventeen year old’ and countless others. He hardly found anything useful (which he completely expected, since well, there were probably countless “Kuroo”s in the whole world) so he went on to twitter and instagram.

He was in a daze, and his fingers were moving like they had a life of their own.

_ Kuroo...Tetsurou Kuroo...Seventeen year old... _ Kenma tried many different keywords and many different usernames and hashtags.

One of the results caught Kenma’s eye. He clicked on the bio of the user in question and scanned through everything. Kenma’s face got closer and closer to the screen as he read each word. 

_ Tetsurou Kuroo, 17 _

_ Lives in Tokyo (city boy)  _

Kenma looked through some of his recent posts and his story. His eyes widened. He knew the places in the pictures. It was his neighbourhood, just around the corner after turning left from his house. It wasn’t far from where Kenma lived. 

Kenma looked clicked on one of his posts, and immediately, the picture on his screen flashed Kuroo’s face. Kenma sat back in his chair, his breathing picking up speed. 

It was him. Tetsurou Kuroo with his huge goofy grin. Kenma had found him. 

Kenma got off his seat and threw on a jacket and changed his pants to make himself appear more presentable. Then, he hurriedly ran down the stairs, careful not to wake his parents. After all, it was only seven in the morning. His parents weren’t up till eight thirty. He still had time.

Gently shutting the door after him as he left the house, he tried his best not to let his keys jingle too loudly in the silence of the neighbourhood. It was taking him way longer than usual to lock his door...or maybe he was just in a rush.

Kenma would have laughed if he weren’t in such a situation. He’d never have thought there’d be a day where he would be in a rush. Even when he was late for school, he never bothered to run. After all, even if he ran, he’d still be late. And if he was already late, there was really no point in being “less late”. 

Finally locking the door successfully, Kenma turned to his left and began to run. That was where he’d seen Kuroo take his pictures for his instagram. Going in that direction couldn’t be too far off. 

To his right, as he ran, the sun was rising. He could feel the heat of the sun through his hair, and unlike in the dream, running actually made him unbelievably exhausted. But he couldn’t stop. Not now. Not when he was so close to reaching his destination. 

He saw one of his neighbours’ doors open, then begin to close. Just as the door was about to shut, Kenma called out. 

He was extremely embarrassed to do this. He didn’t want to have anything to do with his neighbours, but he sure did want to know if his neighbour had seen Kuroo nearby.

“Uncle!” Kenma called out as softly as he could, but still loud enough for his neighbour to hear.

The old man turned around to look for where the voice had come from. At last, his eyes landed on Kenma, who was bending over, hands on his knees, panting hard. “Oh? Kenma? What’re you doing out here so early in the morning?”

“I--” Kenma stopped to catch his breath. He whipped out his phone from his pocket, silently wondering in his head how his neighbour even knew his name when he didn’t know his neighbours name.

“Have you seen him around?” Kenma pointed to Kuroo’s face in the picture, and let the old man take it to examine it closely.

The old man’s face lit up. “Ah yes! I saw him there just now. He was asking some people if they’d seen a guy around.”

The old man pointed to the direction in which Kenma had been heading. “I believe he was at that--” the old man pointed to the following house with the purple post box. “--house just five minutes ago.”

“Ah. Thank you so much.”

Kenma took off once more, ignoring the burning feeling in his calves and his chest. He felt like his ribs were being bound by some sort of iron band. Kenma opened his mouth slightly to breathe a little easier. There simply wasn’t enough air in the world to breath when running.

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and he regretted wearing a jacket. He ran for what seemed like a short forever before he reached the purple post box house. Obviously, Kuroo wasn’t there anymore, so Kenma looked to his right. To his right was the main road, so he surely couldn’t have gone there. That just meant Kuroo could’ve only gone to the left.

While catching his breath, he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist, then he turned to run to the left. While his legs ran, Kenma’s mind began to think. Why on earth was he even so insistent on finding Kuroo? Well...Kenma wasn’t too sure what it was, but something in his chest told him to look for Kuroo, and it bugged him.

It was like...he and Kuroo were meant to find each other. They were both literally the boys of each other’s dreams.

As Kenma turned the bend, he saw the figure of a boy not too far off. He ran. He ran as fast as he could, as fast as his little legs could take him. He sprinted, he dashed, he darted, he--whatever. He ran at top speed.

But just before he reached him, Kenma stopped in his tracks. He composed himself a little as he stood right behind the boy. Kenma eyed the boy’s hair. Yeah, it sure looked like Kuroo’s. And his height? It was the same as Kenma had remembered in his dream.

Kenma took in a deep breath, knowing full well what a fool he was going to make of himself if the boy wasn’t Kuroo.

He raised one finger up, and he very  _ very  _ lightly tapped the boy’s shoulder. Kenma looked away as the boy turned around, but he peeked to see if it was him.

Familiar hazel coloured eyes met his golden ones, and for a second, Kenma completely lost his ability to speak.

Without a word, Kenma jumped onto Kuroo, and hugged him tight. As tight as he could. He couldn’t imagine if Kuroo suddenly faded away before his eyes.

“Kenma? Is it you? Kenma Kozume?” Kenma didn’t say anything, but Kuroo probably guessed it. 

“I...i found you.”

Kenma’s arms squeezed tighter around Kuroo’s back as he felt tears of happiness threaten to overflow. He could feel Kuroo’s arms around him as well and Kenma shut his eyes, lips curling into one last smile before he really started crying again.

He’d finally found the boy of his dreams. 

And this time, he wasn’t going to let go.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi ok so here is the summary.
> 
> Basically Kenma is playing games in his home, then after finishing it, he drifts off to sleep. In the dream, he meets Kuroo in a dreamy lavender patch and they introduce themselves to each other. Kuroo then changes the environment/scenery of the dream from the lavender patch to a seaside. 
> 
> [This is a bit confusing but like, the water of the sea is like uh, you can stand on water? It's kind of like the story in the bible where the man can stand and walk on water]
> 
> At the seaside, Kuroo tells Kenma that he (Kuroo) has had dreams before, telling him (Kuroo) about this boy, Kenma, and basically, Kuroo is interested in knowing more about Kenma, after having so many dreams of him.
> 
> Kenma doesn't understand wtf Kuroo is talking about but he's just like, whatever. Kenma and Kuroo walk on the water together, and they like, explore the water? or it's just like, enjoying the scenery and just strolling on the water.
> 
> Then on the water, Kenma sees a horse in the distance (also on the water, it's like that one scene in Frozen II where Elsa rides her water horse thing) and Kuroo suggests they take a ride on it.
> 
> So they ride on the horse together, then Kuroo tells Kenma that his mum will probably be waking him up soon in the real world so Kuroo will likely be leaving the dream soon. Kuroo then tells Kenma that getting to know him better was a cool experience and Kenma agrees.
> 
> Kenma is unwilling to see Kuroo go because he has taken a liking to him, so Kenma suggests that he and Kuroo meet up in the real world. Kuroo asks where Kenma lives, and Kenma answers, but just before Kuroo gets to answer, Kuroo's mum wakes him up in the real world so he leaves Kenma in the dream, without managing to tell him where he himself lives.
> 
> Kenma wakes up, because he finds no purpose being in the dream when Kuroo isn't there in it with him. Kenma is sad, and regrets not asking Kuroo for his address earlier til it was too late. Kenma cries, as he is disappointed, but he snaps out of it and goes into stalker mode to try to find out where Kuroo lives (via the internet, social media platforms, bla bla bla)
> 
> Kenma somehow finds it, and coincidentally, Kuroo lives in the same neighbourhood as him. Kenma rushes out of the house to try to find him, and after a hell lotta running, Kenma finds Kuroo.
> 
> Kenma taps Kuroo's shoulder, and the moment Kuroo turns around, Kenma jumps onto him and gives him a big hug, because he missed him, and because he was so happy that he got to see Kuroo. Kuroo hugs Kenma back, happy to be able to see the boy of his dreams in real life.
> 
> AND YEAH, that's pretty much the whole story summarised. Sorry if you didn't get it reading it the first time ;-;


End file.
